Sekuel Tahan Napas
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Seijuurou masih punya cara untuk menghentikan cegukan Tetsuya.
" **Sequel Tahan Napas"**

 **By: Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi**

 **WARNING!: Yaoi/BoyxBoy, OOC**

* * *

Mentari sudah kembali ke peraduan, langit yang semula berwarna biru kini berubah jingga. Bintang pertama juga sudah muncul diiringi oleh suara burung gagak yang mengepakkan sayap untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

Pemuda merah dan biru muda jalan bersisian, dengan wajah si Merah yang masih berseri pasca-cegukan yang diderita si mungil tadi siang, dimana dia bisa melancarkan modus sehingga bisa mencium bibir manis kekasihnya sampai puas.

"Sei-kun, ayo mampir ke sana dulu. Aku lapar." Ajak Tetsuya sambil menunjuk restoran cepat saji di seberang jalan.

"Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya memaksa…"

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya malas, kekasihnya ini terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini. Mungkin karena telah mendapat asupan darinya karena insiden cegukan di sekolah tadi.

"Aku tidak memaksa kok." Acuhnya, berjalan mendahului Seijuurou dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

Tempat duduk di dekat jendela menjadi pilihan mereka setelah memesan makanan. Menu yang dipesan Tetsuya hanya segelas vanilla milkshake dan kentang goreng untuk mengganjal perutnya yang lapar, sedangkan Seijuurou memilih segelas es kopi.

"Katanya lapar, kenapa hanya pesan kentang goreng? Tidak mungkin Tetsuya kenyang hanya dengan makan itu kan?" ujar Seijuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun. Di rumah Okaa-san pasti sudah memasak makan malam, aku tidak mau terlalu kenyang sebelum makan malam." Jawabnya, menggigit sebuah kentang goreng ke mulut mungilnya.

"Souka."

"Sei-kun mau?" Tetsuya menawarkan kentang gorengnya.

"Mau. Tapi… aku maunya yang itu." Goda Seijuurou sambil menunjuk kentang goreng yang terselip di antara kedua belah bibir Tetsuya.

"Lupakan saja, Sei-kun. Aku tidak jadi menawarkan kentang gorengku." Kesalnya.

"Aiissh… Tetsuya manis sekali kalau marah."

"Aku tidak manis."

"Manisnya… Aku jadi ingin mencium bibir Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun, jangan bicara begitu di tempat um-HIC!"

"…"

"…"

"Eh? Tetsuya kau…"

"Aku sepertinya ce-hic-gukan lagi."

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampan si Merah, Tetsuya memicingkan matanya saat melihat tatapan Seijuurou yang seperti hendak menelanjanginya.

"Apa yang hic sedang kau pikirkan, Sei-kun?" tanyanya curiga.

"Tidak… Hanya saja aku sudah siap jika Tetsuya mau meminta bantuanku untuk membantu menghentikan cegukan. Seperti siang tadi."

"Sei-kun baik sekali."

"Tentu saja, Dear."

"Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Hic."

Wajah si tampan absolute berubah masam.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Itu cara termudah untuk menghentikan cegukanmu, lho."

"Aku tidak akan ter-hic-makan kemodusan Sei-kun. Aku tahu Sei-kun hanya memanfaatkan keadaanku hic saja." Katanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Susah lho mendapatkan ciuman dari Tetsuya kalau tidak dengan modus."

Tetsuya mendengus. Dia menyedot vanilla milkshake hingga tetes terakhir berharap cegukannya berhenti.

"Hic!"

Tapi ternyata tidak berhasil.

Seijuurou menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, dia masih setia menatap setiap gerak-gerik kekasih bermuka teflon yang duduk di depannya itu. Tubuh mungilnya berjengit bersamaan dengan suara khas cegukan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hari ini Tetsuya sudah cegukan dua kali, sebaiknya Tetsuya memeriksakan kesehatan ke rumah sakit." Nasihat Seijuurou.

"Hic. Memangnya apa hubungannya cegukan dengan kesehatan, Sei-kun?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Aku pernah dengar kalau cegukan juga bisa menandakan adanya sebuah penyakit di dalam tubuhmu, apalagi kalau cegukannya terus menerus seperti ini."

"Sei-kun jangan hic menakutiku… Aku merasa sehat kok… Lagipula nenekku bilang kalau kita cegukan berarti kita akan tumbuh hic tinggi." Ujarnya polos, Seijuurou sweatdrop. Tidak mungkin Tetsuya percaya dengan mitos seperti itu kan.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu, es kopi Seijuurou sudah tandas. Cegukan Tetsuya masih berlanjut walaupun si mungil berada di tengah kegiatan makannya. Tetsuya memilih untuk membiarkan cegukannya saja, nanti juga berhenti sendiri, katanya.

"Yakin masih tidak mau menerima tawaranku?"

"Tawaran apa, Sei-kun?" tanya Tetsuya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Caraku untuk menghentikan cegukanmu."

"Hic. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku tidak mau, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou mendengus. Modusnya gagal.

"Hic! Hah… Um, Sei-kun. Ayo kita pulang. Nanti Okaa-san marah kalau aku pulang hic terlalu malam." Ajak Tetsuya saat nampannya sudah kosong.

"Okaa-san tidak akan marah kalau Tetsuya pulang malam denganku."

Mereka meninggalkan restoran cepat saji tersebut dan berjalan berdua menembus dinginnya kota Tokyo di malam musim gugur. Suara cegukan Tetsuya membuat para pejalan kaki lain menatap ke arah mereka dan tertawa geli karena suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat lucu. Hawa keberadaannya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat mudah dideteksi.

"Aku pernah tidak sengaja membaca buku, tentang salah satu cara menghentikan cegukan."

"Bagaimana ca-hic-ranya, Sei-kun?"

"Dengan menakuti atau mengagetkan."

"Eh? Hic."

"Jadi, apa yang Tetsuya takutkan?"

Si mungil tampak berpikir.

"Um… Tuhan."

"Semua orang juga takut Tuhan, Tetsuya."

"Hic."

Tetsuya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke rumah kosong yang berada di dekat lapangan itu? Siapa tahu kita bertemu hantu. Kemudian kau akan ketakutan dan cegukanmu hilang." Ujarnya.

"Tapi hantulah yang akan takut denganku, Sei-kun. Hic. Aku 'kan juga dikira sebangsa mereka."

"Mana mungkin Tetsuya yang cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan ini dikira hantu?" hidung mancung dicubit dengan gemas.

"Sakit hic, Sei-kun. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak hic cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan. Aku ini jantan." protes Tetsuya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat ulah kekasihnya, Seijuurou memutar matanya malas.

"Lagipula aku tidak takut han-hic-tu." Tambahnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Tetsuya akan membiarkan saja cegukannya?" tanya si Merah.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin cegukan akan berlangsung selamanya hic kan?"

"Memang. Tapi pasti akan sangat mengganggumu kan?"

"…Ya, sih…"

"Nah—"

"Tapi aku tidak mau menahan napas dengan cara berciuman hic dengan Sei-kun lagi." potong Tetsuya.

Modus Seijuurou benar-benar gagal. Padahal dia ingin sekali merasakan lagi manisnya bibir Tetsuya yang menjadi candu baginya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menakut-nakuti Tetsuya atau mengagetkan Tetsuya biar cegukannya berhenti, bagaimana?"

"Kalau Sei-kun mengatakan hal itu terlebih du-hic-lu, aku akan semakin waspada dan Sei-kun akan semakin sulit membuatku kaget. Hic."

Seijuurou sweatdrop, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Harusnya dia tak perlu mengatakannya dulu dan langsung menakuti Tetsuya. Hah… Kalau berdua bersama kekasihnya yang sangat manis ini, otak jenius Seijuurou serasa berubah menjadi dungu.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Seijuurou menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengagetkan Tetsuya. Dia merasa kasihan melihat kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat kelelahan karena cegukan itu. Kemudian dia melihat bangunan rumah tua yang Seijuurou bicarakan tadi, rumah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan jika dilihat saat malam hari begini. Rumah itu memang terkenal angker di kalangan masyarakat sekitar.

"Hic."

"Tetsuya." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku… seperti melihat sesuatu di rumah kosong itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk bangunan tua yang mereka lewati, mencoba membuat Tetusya ketakutan.

Pandangan Tetsuya mengikuti arah tunjuk kekasihnya, namun dia mengernyit karena yang dia lihat hanya gelap.

"Apa yang Sei-kun lihat?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Seperti ada seseorang di balik jendela itu."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat apa-hic-pun. Mungkin Sei-kun salah lihat."

"Tidak mungkin. Emperor eye-ku tidak akan pernah salah, Tetsuya. Sepertinya aku melihat hantu."

"Memangnya Emperor Eye Sei-kun bisa melihat makhluk astral juga? Hic."

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku." Tangan pucat si mungil ditarik.

"Eh? Kita mau ke-hic-mana?"

"Uji nyali." Katanya sambil masuk melalui celah pintu pagar yang berlubang.

"Tu, tunggu, Sei."

Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumah kosong yang semua bangunannya terbuat dari kayu, rumah itu sudah berusia sangat tua dan sudah lama ditinggalkan, terlihat dari bagian-bagian yang sudah bolong dan reyot sana-sini.

"Gelap sekali, Sei-kun. Ayo kita pu-hic-lang saja." Tetsuya menarik lengan Seijuurou saat mereka mulai masuk ke dalam rumah kosong tersebut.

"Tetsuya takut?" godanya.

"Bukan… Hanya saja, tidak baik kita mengganggu makhluk yang bu-hic-kan dari alam kita."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menyapanya dengan baik saat bertemu."

"Hentikan candaanmu, Sei-kun… Hic."

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah bercanda, Tetsuya."

Ponsel pintar berharga jutaan milik Seijuurou dinyalakan untuk membantu menerangi jalan. Tetsuya hanya mengikuti kekasih merahnya di belakang. Suasana sangat hening padahal rumah ini dekat dengan jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan bermotor, hanya suara cegukan dari mulut Tetsuya yang terdengar masih teratur.

"Hic. Sei-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita cari?"

"Hantu."

"Kalau hantunya sudah ke-hic-temu, lalu mau diapakan?"

"Aku akan memintanya untuk menakutimu dan menghentikan cegukan yang mengganggu itu."

"Aku yang cegukan, kenapa Sei-kun yang repot?" gumamnya.

"Karena aku peduli pada Tetsuya, aku tidak mau Tetsuya menderita karena cegukan itu."

Sebuah pintu dibuka, layar ponsel yang terang diarahkan ke dalam. Hanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang penuh dengan debu dan sampah. Kaki Seijuurou kembali melangkah, kini mereka menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua. Anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu berderit saat diinjak, bahkan ada bagian yang sudah hilang dan berlubang. Sangat berbahaya jika tak hati-hati melangkah.

"Hic."

Seijuurou kembali membuka sebuah pintu. Mereka bisa menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah sebuah kamar, dilihat dari ranjang yang tinggal rangka, dan meja kursi di dekat jendela.

"Hic. Mana hantunya? Aku sudah lelah, ingin pu-hic-lang." kata Tetsuya.

"Jangan berisik, Tetsuya."

"Ck. Banyak nyamuk juga, Sei-kun. Bagaimana kalau nanti Okaa-san mencariku?"

"Ini bahkan belum jam tujuh."

"Mungkin hantunya muncul nanti te-hic-ngah malam. Kita kembali lagi nanti malam, Sei-kun."

"Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum cegukanmu berhenti."

 **Drap drap!**

Mereka menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara yang tiba-tiba melintas di dekat mereka.

"Suara apa itu, Sei-kun? Hic." tanya Tetsuya, menatap waspada sekelilingnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tikus atau binatang kecil lain."

"Hic."

 **Braakkk!**

Mereka berjengit saat mendengar suara berisik seperti barang jatuh.

"Sepertinya hantunya sudah muncul, Sei-hic-kun." ujar Tetsuya.

"Suaranya dari ruangan sebelah. Ayo."

"Seijuurou-kun."

Lengan si Merah ditarik, langkahnya tertahan.

"Ayo pulang saja, Sei-kun." pintanya.

"Kenapa? Katanya Tetsuya tidak takut hantu."

"Memang. Tapi aku hic takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika kita mengganggu me-hic-reka." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan sambil menatap waspada seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku sebenarnya terganggu lho dengan cegukanmu itu."

"Iya, aku juga. Aku juga mau cegukanku cepat berhenti. Hic. Ayo kita pergi dari sini dan pikirkan cara lain." Pintanya.

Seijuurou mengernyit. Dia belum pernah melihat Tetsuya-nya memasang ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya. Sebagai pacar yang baik, Seijuurou harus menuruti permintaan Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya sayang. Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini."

"Hic!"

Desah lega meluncur dari bibir mungil. Mereka pun segera angkat kaki, dengan suara cegukan Tetsuya yang mengiringi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dari lantai kayu yang dipijak Seijuurou. Dan akhirnya,

 **Kretek!**

 **Kretek!**

 **BRUAAAKKKKHHH!**

"Seijuurou!?"

Lantai rapuh berlubang, Seijuurou tertelan ke dalamnya dan jatuh didasarnya. Debu mengepul ke seluruh ruangan hingga membuat pedih mata.

"Se, Seijuurou?"

Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat keadaan Seijuurou dibawah sana karena gelap ditambah dengan debu yang menyelimuti. Dia melihat sebuah pintu yang ia yakin akan membawanya ke lantai bawah tanah, tempat Seijuurou terjatuh. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Tetsuya langsung berlari menuju lantai bawah tanah, mengabaikan keselamatannya sendiri karena dia juga bisa saja menginjak lantai yang rapuh dan berakhir sama seperti Seijuurou.

Sampai dibawah, Tetsuya menajamkan penglihatannya. Suara kayu-kayu rapuh yang jatuh dari atas masih terdengar. Sesekali tangannya mengibas di depan muka agar tehindar dari debu yang masuk ke dalam mata ataupun ke jalur pernapasannya.

"Uhuk! Sei-kun!? Sei-kun kau dimana?!" panggilnya.

Dia melihat ponsel Seijuurou yang masih menyala di tengah kegelapan, dia segera menghampirinya. Tak jauh dari letak ponsel, sebuah tangan menyembul dari tumpukan kayu, sudah pasti itu adalah tangan Seijuurou yang terkubur di atas tumpukan puing kayu-kayu.

"Sei-kun!?"

Tangan Tetsuya bergerak dengan cepat menyingkirkan kayu-kayu lapuk yang mengubur tubuh kekasihnya sambil terus meneriakkan namanya, serta merapalkan doa agar kekasihnya tak mengalami luka gores sesenti pun. Dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Seijuurou. Akhirnya Tetsuya bisa menyingkirkan semua puing kayu, dan tubuh Seijuurou bisa dilihat dengan jelas.

"Sei? Seijuurou? Seijuurou, kau mendengarku!? Seijuurou, jawab aku!" tubuh itu diguncang-guncang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya… Jangan mengguncang tubuhku keras-keras, sakit tahu." Ujarnya kalem seperti biasa.

Jas seragam SMA Teiko ditepuk-tepuk, begitu juga dengan surai merahnya yang terkena debu.

"Sei…"

"Aku tidak ap—"

Kedua manik Seijuurou membulat saat melihat wajah kekasihnya di tengah temaram. Wajah pucat itu terlihat ketakutan, aquamarine terlihat syok.

"Tetsuya. Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" cemasnya, mengusap pipi Tetsuya dengan ibu jarinya.

Tak menjawab, Tetsuya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tetsuya… Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku."

"Dasar, Seijuurou bodoh."

"…"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu… Sei-kun jatuh dari lantai atas, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku takut Sei-kun terluka…"

"Tetsuya…"

Tubuh mungil yang bergetar direngkuh, punggung mungil diusap pelan untuk menenangkan. Seijuurou baru pertama kali melihat keadaan Tetsuya yang seperti ini. Dia pasti terguncang saat melihatnya jatuh dari lantai atas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Lihat, aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Bahkan lecet pun tidak. Jadi, Tetsuya jangan cemas, ya?" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Aku takut, Sei-kun… Takut…" desahnya.

"Aku tahu… Maafkan aku. Maaf karena sudah membawa kita ke tempat seperti ini, dan melakukan hal bodoh." Sesalnya.

Anggukan pelan didapatkan. Pelukan diputus, ruby-nya menatap aquamarine yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Indah sekali. Kecupan didaratkan di bibir mungil yang masih bergetar.

Cup.

Tetsuya yang mulai rileks, membalas kecupan Seijuurou. Hanya sapuan di bibir saja, tidak ada pergulatan lidah dan hisap menghisap, apalagi suara decakan. Ciuman hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja.

"Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bermesraan. Pulang?"

Si Biru muda mengangguk, wajahnya yang merona terlihat sangat cantik di mata Seijuurou.

"Ngomong-ngomong… cegukanmu sudah berhenti tuh."

"Eh?"

.

Tetsuya mengusap wajah Seijuurou yang kotor terkena debu dengan sapu tangannya, kini mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman setelah keluar dari rumah kosong.

"Yakin Sei-kun tidak terluka sedikitpun? Tidak ada yang lecet?" tanya Tetsuya, memeriksa seluruh tubuh Seijuurou sejak mereka dari rumah kosong tersebut.

"Aku tidak terluka, Tetsuya. Kau sudah menanyakannya puluhan kali." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Habisnya, aku cemas… Tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut si tampan absolute.

"Aku senang sekali Tetsuya sangat perhatian padaku. Terima kasih."

"Itu karena aku adalah pacar Sei-kun…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Seijuurou yang gemas langsung mencubit kedua pipi si Mungil, dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan Seijuurou.

"Berkat kejadian ini, aku jadi tahu apa yang Tetsuya takutkan."

"Apa?"

"Tetsuya takut kalau aku terluka, Tetsuya takut kehilanganku. Ya kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

"Dan Tetsuya setuju kan, menakuti seseorang untuk menghilangkan cegukan adalah cara yang sangat ampuh?"

Tetsuya mendengus.

"Kenapa?"

"Iya-iya… Aku setuju denganmu, Sei-kun."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan adegan mesra kita tadi."

"Lanjutkan saja, dalam mimpi Sei-kun." ketusnya.

"Apa? Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Kita sedang di tempat umum."

"Kalau tidak di tempat umum, Tetsuya mau?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, Tetsuya ini tidak berubah. Masih malu-malu tapi mau seperti dulu."

"Aku tidak malu-malu. Ah, sudahlah. Ayo pulang Sei-kun, Okaa-san pasti khawatir karena ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"…Boleh…"

Tangan mungil digenggam erat, mereka pun berjalan menuju jalan pulang sambil bertautan tangan.

"Oya, Sei-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Apa Emperor Eye Sei-kun benar-benar bisa melihat makhluk astral?"

"Sebenarnya tidak sih. Aku belum pernah melihat hantu atau semacamnya."

"Oh, pantas…"

"Pantas apa?"

"Tadi Sei-kun tidak menyadari saat di rumah kosong tadi."

"Menyadari apa?"

"Di lantai atas tadi tepat di belakang Sei-kun, aku melihat ada anak kecil. Matanya mengeluarkan darah dan tangannya hilang satu. Sepertinya itu hantu."

"…"

"Makanya aku mengajak Sei-kun untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu."

"Eh?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu. Ternyata mengerikan." Ujarnya datar.

"Setidaknya kau tunjukkan ekspresi takutmu, Tetsuya!" protes Seijuurou.

End!

* * *

Haloooo… Ren kembali dengan fic Sequel Tahan Napas. Entah kebetulan atau apa, saat Ren menulis fic ini tiba-tiba Ren juga ikut cegukan. Sepertinya cegukan Cuya menular ke Ren. Hehe…

Ide menghilangkan cegukan dengan cara menakuti atau dikagetkan adalah pengalaman nyata Ren waktu liat temen Ren cegukan di sekolah. Ren ngendap-ngendap dibelakangnya terus Ren kagetin sampe temennya Ren melompat kaget. Dia sampe marah-marah ke Ren, tapi waktu Ren kasih tau kalo cegukannya udah berhenti, dia langsung ketawa sendiri. Hehe… Maafin Ren ya, temenku…

Yosh, sekian bacotannya. Arigatou sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga tidak ada typos yang membuat iritasi mata. Jika berkenan juga boleh review, follow, atau fav fic ini. terima kasih semua… Muaaacchh…


End file.
